te odio!
by chio-chan
Summary: si sinichi le dice la verdad a ran y ella se enfada...sera el fin de esta pareja?


Su primera discursión  
  
  
  
Sinichi había conseguido por fin el antídoto, había derrotado a los hombres de negro, pero aun le quedaba algo por hacer, decirle la verdad a ran.  
  
  
  
Era una tarde preciosa, sinichi había citado a ran en el parque , por fin habia vuelto, y ran tenía unas ganas tremendas de verle.había pasado mucho tiempo, y ya solo quedaba una cosa, contarle a ran la verdad y decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
  
Ran: sinichi!!!!!!!! Konichiwa!! Por fin has vuelto!  
  
Sinichi: hola ran!! Cuanto tiempo.  
  
Ran llego con muchas ganas de darle un abrazo, pero se las aguantó, sinichi estaba algo serio.  
  
Ran: sinichi?  
  
Sinichi: ran ...yo..siéntate..  
  
Los dos se sentaron.  
  
Sinichi: ran...ran...tengo que decirte dos cosas..la primera es...  
  
Ran: ¿? Sinichi que pasa estas como un tomate!!  
  
Sinichi: yo...(no me salen ¡!!)  
  
Sinichi: siento haberte hecho esperar! Solo kiero decirte queeee queeee  
  
Ran: que!!! Suéltalo ya, somos amigos no?  
  
Sinichi: de eso se trata! Yo quiero que seamos ......p-pues a-a-algo mas que a-a-migos!!  
  
Ran: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sinichi: m-e-g-u-s-t-a-s!  
  
Sinichi se puso como un tomate , se levantó del banco y se dio la vuelta. ( T_T)  
  
Ran: yo...yo....a mi tambien me gustas.  
  
Sinichi se da la vuelta y pone una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.  
  
Sinichi: si!!!! ESO ES GENIAL!!!!!!!( YA LO SABIA JE)  
  
Ran: jeje(colorada)  
  
Sinichi esta tan contento que coge a ran en brazos y empieza a dar vueltas, pero recuerda que hay algo mas que decirle.  
  
Ran: sinichi? Que te pasa?  
  
Sinichi: veras...ran...yo....  
  
Ran no se controlaba de la emoción y se adelanta a darle un tierno beso, el se queda paralizado, pero al rato reacciona.  
  
Sinichi: uh-yo-je-bueno-yo-que-eso----  
  
Sinichi no se corta ni un pelo y le devuelve el beso, pero al rato se vuelve a acordar de que tiene que decirle otra cosa a ran así que se aparta.  
  
Sinichi: um..ran tengo que decirte otra cosa( kiss )  
  
Ran: que pasa um ( kiss )  
  
Sinichi: que...( kiss) .................................nada...............................esque... .................un momento! (kiss interumped!)  
  
Sinichi se propone parar y lo consigue, se da cuenta de que por mucho que estubiese disfrutando tantos besos no podia seguir si no tenia la conciencia tranquila de ser sincero con ella. Sinichi le dice a ran que se siente , el se sienta también.  
  
Sinichi: ran...veras...esto es muy dificil para mi....veras....ran...conan......  
  
Ran. conan!? Ni me lo recuerdes , le echo mucho de menos!!  
  
Sinichi: ran...conan..en realidad....yo-he-sido-conan-todo-este-tiempo  
  
Ran se quedo petrificada.no sabia como reaccionar.  
  
Sinichi: verás ran es que......  
  
Ran: SI....SI...SINICHI! CÓ-MO HAS PO-DI-DO HACER-ME ES-TO!  
  
Sinichi: ran escucha!  
  
Ran. Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo! Te...te has aprovechado de mi! Que ¡ pero!  
  
Sinichi: ran deja que te explique!  
  
Sinichi le cuenta a ran todo lo que le paso con los hombres de negro y toda la historia.  
  
Ran: sinichi...por que no me lo dijiste , no confiabas en mi?  
  
Sinichi: ran! No podia ponerte en peligro!(ran empieza a llorar) ran ran! No sabes lo mal que lo pasaba al verte sufrir y no poder hacer nada! Por favor no llores ran!  
  
Ran: dejame! Te has aprovechado de mí! Y dime! Tu resolvias los casos verdad! Y seguro que heiji lo sabia! Lo sabia el y no yo! (ran se da la vuelta y se levanta)  
  
Sinichi: ran...  
  
Ran: no quiero volver a verte! Déjame! Olvídame!  
  
Sinichi: ran por favor! No puedo olvidarte! Yo...yo....te...te quiero!  
  
Ran: cállate! Dices que me quieres pero has estado mintiendome todo este tiempo! Como quieres que reaccione! Te odio!!!!  
  
Ran salió corriendo y llorando del parque hasta su casa. Allí se encerró en su habitación . Sinichi estaba muy preocupado, pero decidió dejar esa noche a ran sola, para que pudiese pensar.  
  
Al dia siguiente , sinichi se llegó a recoger a ran .  
  
Ding dong!  
  
Kogoro: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii????????????  
  
Sinichi: um....señor mouri..esta..esta ran en casa?  
  
Kogoro: valla por fin has vuelto eh!! No se si te habrás dado cuenta de que mis deduciones son cada vez mejores!te he superado chaval!  
  
Sinichi: em...vale..pero...esta ran?  
  
Kogoro: ran?? Que quieres de ella! Se fue hace ya mucho rato, vete tengo trabajo! Además...ahora que ese maldito crío no está por aquí estoy muy triste , fuera!  
  
Kogoro cerró la puerta y sinichi salió de la casa de ran , iba camino de la escuela.  
  
'' tio kogoro...''  
  
Sinichi: (ran....por que no me has esperado....siempre vamos juntos....estaras enfada conmigo aun?...ran......)  
  
Sinichi llegó al instituto y nada mas entrar sus amigos le saludaron. Ran estaba en su pupitre sentada hablando con Sonoko , Riyumi y akane(compañeras )  
  
Sinichi se acercó a ran pero como estaba con sus amigas , no le dijo nada. El pupitre de sinichi estaba justo al lado del de ran , cuando iba a empezar la clase, sinichi se dirigió a su pupitre, junto a ran. Sinichi: em..buenos dias ran...  
  
Ran: buenos dias sinichi ( ran le sonrio)  
  
Sinichi vio en esa sonrisa algo muy raro...durante todas las clases sinichi estubo murando a ran.  
  
Wakaoshi: hey ran , me dejas ese boligrafo?  
  
Ran: claro wakaoshi..(le sonrie)  
  
Sinichi noto que ran le sonreia a todos los demas chicos y a sonoko como a el, ran ya no le miraba de ninguna manera especial...era como si ya le viera solo como un compañero mas. Sinichi se noto distante e ignorado durante todo el dia.  
  
Al acabar las clases, sinichi obserbó como ran se iba alejando sola, y el iba a unos metros suya, muy triste,sinichi se notaba decaido...llegaron a la esquina donde sus casa se separaban de camino, ran siguio su camino, y sinichi despues de observarla hasta llegar al final de la calle, sinichi se dirigió no a su casa, sino a casa del profesor.  
  
Agasa: ajam...asi que eso es lo que pasa....  
  
Sincihi: no se que hacer...yo...yo no quiero que esto siga asi! NO QUIERO TENER QUE ENCONTRAME CON LO MISMO CADA MAÑANA! Necesito...necesito....solo la necesito a ella...necesito que me perdone...pero....como?...lo que hize es imperdonable!  
  
Agasa: deberias arreglarlo pronto..no?  
  
Sinichi: cuanto antes...no quiero que ningun chico del instituto se aproveche de la situacion que ella y yo estamos pasando para intentar algo con ella........ ¬ ¬ tengo unos compañeros de clare super aprovechados.  
  
Agasa: pero que cosas tienes sinichi! Eres un detective profesional no! Pues llevala a algun sitio, utiliza tu imaginacion!  
  
Sinichi: mi....imaginación?..eso..eso es!!!!!!!!!!!! Sere espontaneo, que guay.  
  
Sishio: no te emociones tanto kudo, hay que ser pesimista, puede que ella no te vuelva a hablar en la vida y te sumas en la desesperancion.  
  
Sinichi: ^^UUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Sishio: es broma idiota  
  
  
  
Eran las 11:30 de la noche , y ran estaba acostada cuando escuchó algo que golpeo su ventana.  
  
Ran: que? O no...sera un ladron??..uy......a ver...(ran abre las cortinas es sinichi!!!)  
  
Ran: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pero que haces aquí! ESTAS LOCO TE VAS A CAER!  
  
Sinichi: abreme!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH RAN SOCORROOOOOOO ME CAIGOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sinichi estaba a punto de pegarsela, pero ran le atrapo en el aire y lo insorporó.  
  
Ran: que se supone que haces tu aquí! Vete ahora mismo! Sabes que hora es!? Ademas que pretendes entrando por la ventena podrias haberte matado so.....p-pero que se supone que estas haciendo fuera de mi cuarto! ( sonrojada)  
  
Sinichi: mmm  
  
Sinichi sin cortrse ni un pelo saca unas velas , las pone en la mesa de ran, apaga las luces y se pone de rodillas.  
  
Sinichi: he venido para pedirte perdon d-de nuevo.  
  
Ran: si..sinichi...  
  
Sinichi: te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi, te necesito y necesito que me perdones, no puedo vivir sin ti(se sonroja).  
  
Ran. Si..sinichi...yo....perdoname...estaba muy enfadada, también fue culpa mia.te ..te perdono.  
  
Sinichi: b-bueno ya sabes que para estas cosas tampoco soy muy bueno...  
  
Ran se agacho y beso a sinichi, este le devolvió el beso, tenia algo mas que decir.  
  
( ran se puso de pie un poco extrañada y sinichi se quedó de rodillas, sacó una caja morada de su bolsillo.)  
  
Sinichi. Ran...em.........em.........mmmmmmm..........qui- quierescasarteconmigo?  
  
Ran: claro q si idota!  
  
Sinichi : lo de idiota sobra ¬ ¬  
  
Ran: vale sinichi. je  
  
Sinichi besó a ran .  
  
La noche transcurrió, sin que kogoro se diera cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba es la habitacion de ran. 


End file.
